ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Roland Kincaid
How Roland Kincaid joined the tourney Roland Kincaid (better known as Kincaid by people) is a secondary deuteragonist in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and one of Freddy Kruger's victims its sequel A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. He is famous for his hot-temper, and blunt but kind personality. However, like all the other Nightmare survivors except Alice Johnson, he couldn't escape from Freddy's claws in his second film, who stabs him in his stomach three times, making him the first to fall victim in Freddy Krueger's fourth on-screen killing spree. Roland is returned to life by the long forgotten Dragon King, Onaga. He is ordered to kill an opium dealer named Kanryu Takeda, but people know there is still some good left in Kincaid. How to unlock *Clear Ice Pillar Smash with 20 different characters *Play 1283 matches For both methods, you must fight Roland Kincaid at the Kuatan Jungle. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Roland Kincaid by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron. After defeating Roland Kincaid or wishing for him from Black Star Shenron or purchasing him for 700 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the superhuman Dream Warrior, Roland Kincaid!" He will be seen right of Kobra, left of Chief Thunder, above Kazemaru and below Darui. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Roland cracks his knuckles. After the announcer calls his name Kincaid runs up to the camera with a clothesline and says "Anybody tries drugs on me gets his ass kicked!" Special Attacks Car Throw(Neutral) Kincaid picks up a car and throws it at his opponent. Crazy Lariat (Side) Kincaid runs to his opponent and does two lariats. Rage Dropper (Up) Kincaid jumps into the air and drops his elbow on his opponent. Underhanded Powerbomb (Down) Kincaid grabs his opponent, jumps into the air, and powerbombs the opponent into the ground. Raging Bull Lariat (Hyper Smash) Kincaid does a rapid hitting charge at his opponent, then finishes with three lariats. Armageddon Driver (Final Smash) Kincaid does five punches, with the last hit knocking his opponent into the air. He jumps after, grabs him/her and piledrives the opponent into the ground hard. Victory Animations #Kincaid does a punch then raises his left arm saying "Yeah! Who's the man!?" #Kincaid throws a car forward saying "Don't wanna mess with me!" #Kincaid punches himself with no effect then flexes his muscles and says "I'm like a bulldozer!" On-Screen Appearance Kincaid knocks down a steel wall and says "Right. I do it so I don't have to look at your ugly face all the time." Trivia *Kincaid's rival is an opium dealer named Kanryu Takeda. *Kincaid shares his Japanese voice actor with Zuo Ci, Buffaloman, Handyman, Kinnikuman Great, Prince Kamehame, Bizarro, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Clayface, Thanos, Nemesis T-Type, Captain Feathersword, Yves St. La Roache, Admiral Bobbery, Mr. Plod, Mammothman, General Immortus and Skull Bozu. Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers